crysiswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Crysis 3
Crysis 3 is a multi-platform video game developed by the German game developer Crytek and is published by Electronic Arts for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. It was released in North America on February 19, 2013. Officially announced April 14, 2012, it is the third main installment of the ''Crysis'' series, a sequel to the 2011 video game Crysis 2, and runs on the CryEngine 3 game engine. It was one of the most anticipated upcoming games of 2013. Crysis 3 has won PC Gamer Most Valuable Game, Game Informer Best of Show and Electric Playground Best of E3 awards. Gameplay Similar to other games in the series, Crysis 3 is a multi-platform futuristic video game set in New York City with realistic rendering of NYC and manipulation of special abilities. Players can choose a gameplay style based on direct confrontation, or a more discrete and stealthy approach in order to deal with enemies. Up to 16 players on the PC and 12 players on consoles are supported in each multiplayer match, which uses the Origin client and requires the user to have an existing user account or otherwise create a new one. It works with servers. There are 8 different modes and 6 modifiers, each with 12 available maps. Synopsis Setting Players take on the role of Prophet as he returns to New York in 2047, 24 years after the events of Crysis 2. He discovers the city has been encased in a giant Nanodome created by the corrupt CELL corporation. The New York City Liberty Dome is a veritable urban rainforest teeming with overgrown trees, dense swamplands and raging rivers. Within the Liberty Dome, seven distinct and treacherous environments become known as the Seven Wonders. Prophet is said to be on a "revenge mission" after uncovering the truth behind CELL's motives for building the quarantined Nanodomes. The citizens were told that the giant citywide structures were erected to protect the population and to clean these metropolises of the remains of the Ceph forces. In reality, the Nanodomes are CELL's covert attempt at land and technology grab in their quest for global domination by means of debt enslavement. Plot Development Crysis 3 was "accidentally" revealed by EA on its web store in April 2012. Immediately it was removed from the store. Later it was officially announced in the same month. After Crysis 2 received some criticism from many PC gamers because of the apparent design sacrifices made due to the limitations of the older console hardware, Crytek CEO Cevat Yerli stated that the PC version of Crysis 3 will figuratively "melt down PCs" due to its highest image quality system requirements. The PC version of the game will require a DirectX 11 compatible video card and operating system. Crysis 3 will utilize some of the newest features of CryEngine 3, such as displacement mapping, particle and volumetric fog shadows, improved dynamic cloth and vegetation, dynamic caustics, improved area lighting and diffuse shadows. Some of these advanced features will only be seen in the PC version with the game's highest image quality settings enabled. A closed alpha version of the multiplayer was released to selected MyCrysis and Origin users on October 31, 2012. The map "Museum" and the game mode "Crash Site" were playable in the alpha version. The test began on November 2 and ended on November 9, 2012. A public multiplayer beta containing two maps ("Museum" and "Airport") and two game modes ("Crash Site" and "Hunter") was available for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 console platforms, as well as for the PC through Origin. The beta was made available on January 29, 2013 and ended on February 12, 2013. Crytek and EA announced that 3 million people participated in the beta. A Wii U version was cancelled after relations between Nintendo and EA became troubled. Marketing and release Filmmaker Albert Hughes was commissioned to produce The 7 Wonders of Crysis 3, a series of six short stylized videos, each of which features a different aspect of the game. On May 30, 2013, EA announced that The Lost Island DLC would be released on June 4, 2013 and contain four new multiplayer maps. Reception Critical reception Crysis 3 has received generally positive reviews from critics. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic rated the Xbox 360 version 76.73% and 76/100, the PlayStation 3 version 76.53% and 77/100 and the PC version 73.50% and 76/100. IGN's review of Crysis 3 was awarded a score of 8.5, praising its visuals, story and narrative and controls, but criticized design such as "Occasionally vague objective markers", vehicle combat and multiplayer. Joystiq praised the singleplayer campaign as one of the game's main strengths, for its dynamic gameplay stating: "Crysis 3 proves a malleable melange of mayhem, a series of situations that adapt to however you wish to play." GameTrailers awarded the game a 9.0 out of 10, and selected the game as "The Editor's Pick", favoring the game's design, story, gameplay and presentation. Ben Griffin of the video game review site Computer and Video Games criticized the steep hardware requirements of the game, stating in the conclusion of his review that "only millionaires will max it out", but praised the game's visual as being "The best-looking game of all time", its refreshingly open level design and excellent multiplayer experience. The Official Xbox Magazine's review of Crysis 3 was favorable as well, calling the game's graphics colorful, and approving of its multiplayer, in particular the game's "Hunter Mode". However the enemy effectiveness and parts of the Nanosuit mechanics were panned, as well as overuse of the same voice tracks for the enemy CELL Soldiers. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave Crysis 3 a score of 9/10, pointing out the game's enjoyable campaign and "jaw-dropping online multiplayer", but was critical of the story calling it predictable as well as the games jumpy framerate on console pointing out that it sometimes drops below 20. However they went on to state in the conclusion of their review: "With a single-player campaign that brings the trilogy to a fulfilling close and best-in-class multiplayer, Crysis 3 manages to best its predecessors and deliver a genuinely impressive FPS experience." Sales During its debut week of release, and the following week, it was the best-selling game in the U.K. closely followed by Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Crysis 3 sold 205,000 copies in North America during its debut month, missing sales forecasts set by Electonic Arts.